You Will Never Walk Alone
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Alone once again, the Doctor thinks of his companions and the wonderful times they shared. He looks forward to the future and meeting his next companion. Set after JE before the Regeneration. Memories of companions from Doctors 9-10. Mentions of Amy Pond.


**Hello! I decided I should publish this fairly soon, as Matt is now establishing himself fully as the Doctor. This is a tribute to David's and Chris' Doctors and the wonderful companions they shared a part of their lives with, and looking forward with hope for the future. (song at the beginning and end is "You Will Never Walk Alone" by Point of Grace and is the inspiration for this fanfic.)  
**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Otherwise, both Christopher and David would've had more time to develop their Doctors. But I'm still looking forward to what Matt can bring. **

**Spoilers: Basically everything from series 1-4, and one for "The End of Time"(I found out by common knowledge). **

**Setting: Just after "Journey's End", before "The Next Doctor", and before the Regeneration. Ten reflects on his companions and the wonderful times they shared. (this was written before I watched The End of Time, so he's looking forward to the future and his next companion, unlike in "The End of Time", where he was tired, lonely and depressed) Enjoy!**

**_Congrats to Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant on their splendid representations of the Doctor. You will both be my Doctors forever._  


* * *

"_You Will Never Walk Alone"_**

_For the Lonely Doctor_

Remembering those special companions that brought meaning to his life. . .

_Along life's road,  
There will be sunshine and rain,  
Roses and thorns, laughter and pain.  
And 'cross the miles,  
You will face mountains so steep,  
Deserts so long and valleys so deep.  
Sometimes the Journey's gentle,  
Sometimes the cold winds blow.  
But I want you to remember,  
I want you to know. . ._

_**You will never walk alone. . .**_

_**

* * *

**_The Doctor leaned on his TARDIS Console. Once again he was alone.

Just a few short hours ago he had the largest family anyone could ask for, all inside the TARDIS, saving the world.

But it never lasted, in the end, the Doctor was always alone. Everyone had somebody else; Rose had his human clone, who she would fall in love with and they would both grow old together.

* * *

Martha had Mickey and Jack and the Torchwood team.

* * *

Donna had her family and her own life to live, even without their memories together.

* * *

He was happy for them all, he truly was. He just wanted to have somebody he could share all of time with, someone who wouldn't leave him in the end.

Suddenly he jerked his head up. He was acting like a fool. He should remember the happy times he had shared with so many friends; the good memories they had all created together.

* * *

Of all his companions, Rose was the one he had grown closest to. He shared a bond with her that was unique, one that he didn't have with anybody else he had met during his long life.

He remembered the first words he said to Rose Tyler, during his previous regeneration.

That simple word _"Run"_ had summed up their whole relationship.

She was there as he grieved for his people and his planet, she stuck with him after his regeneration, she had seen him at his best and at his worst.

It had been wrenchingly painful for them both when they were separated after the dreaded battle of Canary Wharf, but he was glad that he had been able to see her again after so many years, that he had got to say goodbye properly.

And now she would be happy, she could live a normal life with the human Doctor.

Rose had made him who he was now, she had changed him from the bitter man he was before. He knew she would do the same for the Doctor/human.

He was ashamed that he had been too afraid to admit that he had fallen in love with her. But he had given her the greatest gift he could.

Himself.

Specifically, someone to grow old with. He himself could never be there for her, could never let himself fall deeply in love. That was why the human clone was so special. She could live the life she always wanted with the man she always loved.

* * *

He had not handled his relationship with Martha Jones well. He had been too blind to notice how lonely she was when she became his companion. She had fallen in love with him, and he could never be in love with her. It didn't help that he had kissed her the day they met.

He was grateful that she had left on her own accord, rather than dying or becoming separated against her own will.

Martha would always be there whenever he needed to see a friendly face, and that comforted him a great deal. He had seen the way she and Mickey acted around each other. He was happy for them, although unexpected, it was a good match. They would be happy too.

* * *

Out of all his companions, the one he felt the most sorry for was Donna.

At least Rose and Martha would remember him and the fun times they had shared, but Donna would never remember, and if she did, she would die.

Life was cruel to do that to them. He was sad that he would never see Rose again, but their memories would live on forever, in both of them.

Well, now he'd have to cherish those memories with Donna twice as much before, for her and for him.

He would never, ever forget the incredible woman that was Donna Noble.

She had been what he wanted most in life, just a mate, a friend to laugh with, a shoulder to cry on, nothing more than that. They would've been best friends forever.

But not anymore.

She could still live a happy life, find love, be a normal person. He just hoped she would realize that she was special, that she was worth something.

That was what he wished for her, because she was the most important woman in all of creation, and she would never know that she had once saved the entire universe from oblivion.

He wanted the best for her, for all of them.

* * *

He smiled, turning a few knobs on the TARDIS. It was time for him to find a new companion, someone else to share his life with. Others may have gone: Sarah Jane, River Song, Astrid, Jack, Rose, Martha, Donna, and so many others, but he knew he would never be alone.

There would always be someone by his side at different points in his long life. Someone to ease his pain, to bear his burdens with, someone to share his wondrous and dangerous life with. And he hoped he would find her soon.

* * *

_ The Path will wind, you will find wonders and fears,  
Labors of love and a few fallen tears.  
Across the years,  
There will be some twists and turns.  
Mistakes to make and lessons to learn.  
Sometimes the Journey's gentle,  
Sometimes the cold winds blow.  
But I want you to remember, where ever you may go. . ._

_**You will never walk alone. . .**_

**Please Review!! :)**_**  
**_


End file.
